


How did that happen?

by kVader



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, M/M, No Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Wade and Peter are in the middle of a making out session when they hear something strange.





	How did that happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MunchkinButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinButler/gifts).



> For my sweet cinnamon roll <3

Silence reigns the night, where the only sound comes from their mouths. Lips overlapping, complementing each other, while the lower curve of Wade's lip is caught between Peter's teeth. Wade decided to wear raspberry chapstick that night, and it had been one of the best decisions of his life. Along with convincing Peter to hide from the wave of tourists that were chasing them -on this roof, in a narrow space and with all this physical contact- would be a good idea. 

Peter moans, drawing Wade's attention back to him, who again presses his tongue over that sensitive spot that makes Peter tremble under his grip. The brunet climbs into Wade's lap, slipping his hands over the mercenary's pronounced muscles, each bulge in his abs, and the curves of his ribs, then stopping just to pinch his nipples, to which Wade pants and thrusts his hips. 

"You like that?" Peter asks, moving his mouth to Wade's ear, to catch his lobe between his lips, and cause a choked gasp in the other. 

"Fuck, Petey, you know I do." 

Peter smiles smugly, licking the mercenary's neck and taking his time with each scar, giving them the love and attention they need. At some point, Wade would have rejected him, pushing Peter away, to drown in his low self-esteem, but months had passed since then, and though the mercenary still flinched with every contact, Peter already knew how to soothe Wade's internal hatred. 

"You're so beautiful," Peter sighed against his neck, climbing up to kiss his jaw. "So good to me, Wade." 

" _Peter._ " 

"The best thing that's happened to me in a long time," Peter returns to the front, looking Wade in the eye - well, the masked eyes - and smiling with affection. "I would love to see those perfect, blue eyes." 

"You're just trying to convince me with nice words and long lashes to get you into my pants," Wade says, smirking anyway, and with a little scarlet color crawling up his cheeks and neck. 

Peter chuckles, shrugging and leaning in again to give Wade another peck on the upper lip. "Maybe." 

Wade lets out a snort, wrapping Peter in his arms and spreading kisses around the hero's face. Peter laughs at the tickling, until Wade returns to the beginning, and catches Peter's soft and tender lips between his own cracked and dry ones. 

Wade slides his tongue, interlacing it with Peter who responds with a blush rising to his cheeks, as if it were the first time they've kissed. As if he were the virgin he's definitely not. 

Wade slides his hands over Peter's hips, going down to grip tightly those round creations of god with which life has blessed him with, and his handsome owner, who hits him on the shoulder. 

"Really Wade, here?" Peter says with a worn-out voice that doesn't go unnoticed to the mercenary's ears. "There must be about three hundred diseases scattered around here." 

"I can't die, so while you stay on my lap there will be no danger." 

Peter raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, to which Wade laughs and decides he wants to kiss that frown. But at that moment, destiny decides to ruin everything, as it usually does when it comes to Wade, and a sound like a blow against metal, rattles very close to where they are. 

"Did you hear that?" Peter asks, already trying to stand up as the good hero he is, and that Wade loves but wishes it would disappear for only five more minutes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe it's a rat." The mercenary leans forward to bite a freckle on Peter's neck, who continues to stare in the direction where the sound came from. 

"It was a very strong blow, a rat wouldn't cause that sound." 

"A giant rat, then. This is New York, anything can happen," mumbles Wade, now nibbling at Peter's jaw. 

The spider hero pushes him forward, detaching Wade's mouth from his skin and putting an agonizing distance between their bodies. "This is serious Wade," Peter says, glaring at him. "What if it's someone who needs our help?" 

"What about Wade Jr?" Wade asks with a pout, trying to lure Peter toward him, while Peter easily holds him against the wall. "Who's going to save him from his boner?" 

Peter laughs, but again another sound attracts his attention, this time a groan. "There's someone hurt." 

Wade is going to object, but Peter stands up and walks away to the source of the damn sound, whose evil superpowers must be giving people blue balls, Wade is sure. 

Peter jumps to the other building, dropping carefully and easily, and moves closer to the edge where the thick structural tubes and the big box with the electric wiring of the building are located. Peter is still not sure if the sound comes from the other side of the structural box, or if it comes from inside the building. 

Wade follows, still whispering curses over his aching heart, and stops when Peter reaches an arm over the mercenary's chest and puts a finger on the lips, indicating with subtlety for him to close his mouth. Then he looks at the front, and points at an arm and a hand that appear from behind the box, flexing muscles as if leaning on it, while cornering something or someone against the wall of it. 

"I think that person is hurt," Peter whispers. "My senses are down, so I don't think it's a threat." 

Wade sighs, and clears his throat. "Yo dude, you okay?" 

Peter punches him on the shoulder and Wade shudders, stroking the area while looking at Peter with a frown "What? You wanted to know if that person is okay, why not just ask?" 

"That's not how it works!" Peter interjects, to which Wade rolls his eyes. 

The hand disappears, and the groans cease. Peter and Wade look at each other with a raised eyebrow and decide to move closer to make sure that everything is fine, when Daredevil himself appears from behind the wall, only his face and torso visible. 

"Hey guys" he says, and his voice sounds rather agitated. "Um, what are you doing here?" 

Wade and Peter blink several times, until the brunet reacts, shaking his head and pointing at Matt. "Uh, what are _you_ doing there?" 

"I was just fighting crime, you know, and decided it was a good idea to take a little break." Matt clears his throat, and he moves a little, as if the position is uncomfortable, and it must be, because his bottom is still hidden behind the wall. 

"Are you sure you're okay, buddy?" Wade asks, leaning over to take a look, but Matt flinches, nodding quickly. 

"Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to lay down a bit." 

There is another groan behind the hero of Hell's Kitchen, who coughs a little to disguise it. "It's late, don't you think?" 

Peter narrows his eyes, staring at the other superhero while crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you so red?" 

"I'm Daredevil, my suit is red," Matt chuckles, moving a little while behind him they hear a shaky gasp. 

Peter opens his eyes wide, and Matt is quick to object. "And you, why are your palpitations so agitated? What were you two doing so alone?" 

Peter blushes, but narrows his eyes again, while Wade smirks and shrugs. "We were in the middle of a making out session until your fucking moans interrupted us." 

"Wade, jesus!" Peter shrieks, punching him on the shoulder again. 

Wade laughs, wrinkling his face in pain. "But seriously, what kind of wounded deer are you hiding behind there, Matty?" 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself already, Wilson?" A grave voice snarls, causing Wade to laugh out loud, Peter's eyes to open wide, and Matt to throw a punch at the other person, who adjusts his pants and stands up. 

"You're so easy, Castle," Wade mocks, as Matt slides a hand over his face and Peter is still speechless. 

Frank comes out from behind the wall, grunting as he ties his belt. "I'm going to kill you." 

"Jokes on you!" Wade shouts "I can't die!" 

"You piece of shit, you just ruined my damn night." 

"It's your fault for moaning like a cheap porn star." 

Wade kisses Peter on the cheek before running off to one side of the building and down the emergency staircase. Frank pulls out his gun and follows him when Matt stops him. 

"No killing, Frank." 

Frank lets out an irritated puff of air, bending over to kiss Matt on the lips. "Whatever, Red," he murmurs in a softer tone, before running after Wade. 

Then everything stays silent, while both superheroes are left alone on the rooftop, looking at everything but each other, and searching for a way to end the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

"So..." Peter says, dragging the word and making circles on the floor with his foot. "The Punisher, huh?" 

Matt sighs, defeated. " You're one to talk... Deadpool, really?" 

Both look at each other, and begin to laugh out loud, until tears have to be wiped from their eyes. "How did that happen?" Peter asks between giggles. 

"You tell me," Matt sighs, shaking his head. "He's a good guy, you know?" 

Peter nods, with a smile he knows is typical of an idiot in love. "Yeah, Wade is, too. He just needs advice." 

Matt lets out a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck and looking toward the edge where the other two left. "I think we should go after them to keep them from killing each other." 

Peter snorts, and then sighs with a nod. "Yeah, we should."


End file.
